Pero yo no quiero que cambie
by Bailarina del fuego
Summary: En la nueva realidad todo parece haber cambiado, o no, pero hasta que cierto día todo vuelve a cambiar, o vuelve a la normalidad, pero en el futuro de este mundo con cambios de destino hay gente que no hubiese querido cambiar de dimensión, que hubiesen preferido que nada hubiese cambiado MAL SUMMARY, LO SE denle una oportunidad, pareja: sorpresa PAUSADA


_Esta es una secuela del manga (Todo vuelve a empezar en un mundo sin zombies, pero las relaciones entre ellos cambiaron, aunque todo está destinado a pasar otra vez) Es mi primer fic y espero que les guste, por cierto, no se sorprendan si los personajes actúan de forma muy cambiada a la autentica, es un poco mi estilo y siento si hay errores respecto a la trama autentica._

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, claro que con pequeños cambios, Michiru ya no usa gafas, su pelo ahora es más largo y de un color más blanco. Shito ya no es un monstruo inmortal, Chika no fue abandonado por su madre. Los dos están en la clase de Michiru y no se han llegado a conocer, Yomi y Koyomi son gemelas, Sotetsu es un famoso actor de series de acción, parece ser que todos los de Z-loan se juntaron, pero Shito y Chika prácticamente no se conocen. En este mundo no hay zombies, bueno, si no contamos a Michiru, todos los recuerdos que los demás tienen de ella fueron borrados, como mucho recuerdan su nombre. Aunque es cierto que cuando estén cruzando la línea de la vida y la muerte la recordaran, Chitoose le dijo esto a Michiru para no verla tan triste, pero hay cosas respecto a los recuerdos que todavía no saben.

Michiru está en clase, al parecer van a transferir tres alumnos a su clase, los antiguos trabajadores de A-loan, Zen, Toko y Shuuji. En la clase se podían oír cosas como que Zen parecía demasiado bajito para estar en la clase, que Toko era muy linda o que Shuuji tenía un cierto parecido a Shito y que ese aire despreocupado le hacían ver muy atractivo. Michiru no prestaba mucha atención a lo que comentaba la gente, estaba más atenta en lo referente a si alguno de los tres recordaba a alguien, pero Michiru se vio algo decepcionada al entender que no reconocían a nadie allí, la clase seguía su curso y llegó la hora del almuerzo, Michiru se ofreció voluntaria para ir a por la comida ya que hacía tiempo que no le tocaba y no le apetecía quedarse sentada hablando con sus amigas.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo vio que había alboroto en una esquina y fue a ver lo que pasaba, se encontró a cuatro chicos de su curso dándole una paliza a Zen, el cual estaba en clara desventaja. Michiru se abrió paso entre la multitud y se puso delante de Zen ahora en el suelo, todos se quedaron extrañados al ver a Michiru implicándose en una pelea, aunque fuese para detenerla. Los que se estaban metiendo con Zen parecieron no darle mucha importancia y avanzaron hacia Zen, pero Michiru se dirigió hacia el que estaba más cerca de ella para dar una patada alta que le diese en el costado tirándole.

Michiru: No quiero problemas pero no voy a dudar si tengo que usar la fuerza.

Esto pareció cabrear a los tres que quedaban y uno de ellos intento embestir contra Michiru, pero esta lo esquivó echándose a un lado para luego empujarle por detrás y hacer que perdiese el equilibrio.

M: Ya lo avise, ahora no os quejéis si os hago daño.

Los dos restantes decidieron atacar a la vez, así que se pusieron delante de Michiru listos para dar un puñetazo cada uno para que no pudiese esquivarlo, pero lo que hizo Michiru fue agacharse estirando la pierna derecha para tirar a uno de sus oponentes, después se puso en frente de su último contrincante, este intento darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero Michiru agarro el puño con su mano derecha y lo retorció, después le puso el brazo torcido en la espalda para inmovilizarlo, después lo dejó caer al suelo. Se había formado un gran círculo de espectadores alrededor de la pelea, aunque Michiru no le hizo demasiado caso y fue hacia Zen, quien parecía algo cansado.

M: Hola, mi nombre es Michiru, ¿Estás bien? Parece que te has hecho algo de sangre en la mejilla y en la rodilla, iré un momento a la enfermería a por algunas cosas, no te muevas.- C-claro…

Toko: Zen, ya he acabado de hablar con la sen- Zen-kun, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

M: Ya estoy aquí, a ver, déjame ver tus heridas. -Zen le enseño la rodilla, Michiru saco del botiquín agua oxigenada y limpio su herida, después vendó la herida asegurándose de dejar bien puesta la venda.- Ahora la otra. -Zen se puso de lado enseñándole la mejilla mientras que se apartaba el pelo de esa zona dejando a Michiru vía libre para limpiar el raspón y ponerle una tirita.- Listo, ¿Eras Zen-san, no?- Si, esto, gracias… Michiru-chan…

T: Esto… ¿Alguien me dice que ha pasado?

M: Que te lo cuente Zen-kun, yo tengo que ir a devolver el botiquín a la enfermería, nos vemos. -Dijo Michiru mientras se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano, todos los que habían presenciado la pelea se quedaron bastante inquietos al ver a Michiru peleando de forma tan limpia, entre ellos se encontraban sus antiguos compañeros de Z-loan.

Z: Mientras que hablabas con la sensei empecé a pelearme con un chico, luego vinieron tres, y claro, yo solo no podía hacer nada, después de eso vi a esa chica intentando parar la pelea, cuando no la hicieron caso empezó a pelear con ellos, después de tumbarlos a todos vino a curarme la herida, y… eso es todo.

Michiru había mentido, bueno, un poco, era cierto que tenía que devolver el botiquín, pero no quería seguir allí, eso la había recordado a cuando ella había curado una herida de bala a Zen, entonces había empezado la rivalidad entre ellos que había dado comienzo a todo.

Ahora estaba corriendo muy bruscamente, sus trenzas se habían deshecho en su larga melena, de ahora un color prácticamente blanco, se detuvo en el cementerio de la escuela, allí había empezado todo, allí les había dicho a Shito y a Chika que veía sus anillos, no pudo evitar detenerse al ver el lugar, se paró en seco y se fue sentando poco a poco hundiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas, a las que rodeaba con sus brazos, empezó a llorar, pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero parecía que no era así…

Chika pasaba por ahí junto a Yomi, el vio a una chica llorando y le dijo a Yomi que se adelantara, cuando iba a hablar con ella apareció otro chico acercándosele, Chika no sabía porque, pero se había enfadado.

Z: Ey, Michiru-chan ¿Cierto? Quería date las gracias por lo de antes y… Oye, ¿Estas llorando? ¿Estás bien? ¿No me digas que te hiciste daño durante la pelea?- Ah, Zen-san, no sabía que estabas aquí. -Dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara. -Estoy bien, en serio, solo que me acabo de dar cuenta de que he perdido algo muy importante. -Ah, si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscarlo. Dijo mientas se sonrojaba ligeramente, lo cual Chika notó, pero Michiru no.- En realidad, he perdido a mis amigos, es un poco estúpido, simplemente… se mudaron muy lejos, fue hace un par de semanas, pensé que estaba bien, pero no es así, les echo mucho de menos.

Z: Pero eso no es estúpido, es muy normal, ya se, ahora yo seré tu amigo, cuando estés triste solo tienes que llamarme, en compensación por lo de antes. -Dijo mientras que se sonrojaba un poco, de nuevo Chika lo notó, pero Michiru no.

Chika: Oye, vosotros dos, las clases van a empezar, será mejor que no lleguéis tarde, por cierto, si no recuerdo mal vosotros sois los de la pelea, nunca me hubiese esperado ese comportamiento de Michiru, y seguramente os llamen para el despacho, así que no arméis mucho escándalo y solo quedara como un aviso.

M: Claro Chika-kun, vamos Zen-san.

Z: Vale- Zen parecía algo molesto porque Chika hubiese interrumpido su conversación, lo que este notó…

De nuevo estaban en clase, Michiru intentaba averiguar porque de repente había tenido ese bajón, Koyomi no entendía porque Chika parecía tan frustrado, Zen miraba a Michiru y Toko miraba a Zen algo preocupada, parecía que las cosas estaban volviendo a cómo eran antes ligeramente. Después de acabar las clases, como Chika había dicho, a Michiru y a Zen les llamaron.

Estaban esperando al director en la clase cuando entro Shito por la puerta diciendo que puesto que los dos eran de la clase, de la cual él era delegado tendría que ayudarles. Justo después de decir eso entro el director para hablar con Michiru y con Zen.

Director: Cuatro alumnos de 4º dijeron haber perdido una pelea contra dos de 2º, específicamente dijeron que no era normal esa técnica, que les resulto demasiado limpia para unos simples alumnos, ahora pueden soltar la escusa de que el chico protegió a la chica de los abusones, pero-

Z: En realidad fue al contrario, fue Michiru quien me protegió de esos alumnos.

M: Yo simplemente vi que cuatro estudiantes de grado alto estaban peleando contra un alumno de mi clase, y como compañera suya intente detener la pelea, como no me hicieron caso no me quedo otra que recurrir a métodos más violentos, claro que procure no hacerles nada grave.

D: Ya veo… si ese es el caso supongo que solo quedará como una advertencia para que no vuelvan a usar la violencia, pero hay algo que quiero preguntarle a Michiru, si no me equivoco Zen fue transferido ese mismo día, ni si quiera habían hablado, ¿Cómo es que decidiste pelear?

M: Bueno, debo proteger a mis amigos, debo protegerles, es una promesa que le hice a… No, no recuerdo a quien se la hice…

Shito: Bueno, dicho esto supongo que ya está todo arreglado, nos vemos.

Chika había estado escuchando esto ya que antes se había dejado la mochila en la clase, pero después de oír lo de la promesa de Michiru se sentía algo abatido.

Zen y Michiru estaban recogiendo sus cosas sin saber que Chika estaban esperando a Michiru para hablar con ella y que Toko estaba esperando a Zen para hablar con él.

Z: Michiru-chan, lo de que protegerías a tus amigos… Aunque no lo parezca te agradezco que me consideres tu amigo, y bueno, ¿Te apetecería ir a dar una vuelta a to-

C: Ey, Michiru, tengo algo que hablar contigo, ah, hola Zen-kun, lo siento, no te había visto, espero no haber interrumpido nada, te robo a Michiru por un rato, nos vemos.- ¡Ey!

T: Zen-kun, ¿Por qué no hablamos de camino a casa? Tengo que contarte algo.- Pero…

C: Michiru, ya sé que parece un poco repentino, pero ¿te parecería que quedásemos en media hora en mi casa? Y espero que no te importe que te llame por tu nombre. -Claro, nos vemos en tu casa en media hora- Contestó Michiru mientras se iba hacia su casa para dejar la mochila.

Michiru volvía de su casa con un jersey rojo, unos vaqueros rasgados y unos botines marrones, andaba por la carretera contenta de volver a pasar tiempo con Chika, pero su estado de alegría se vio interrumpido al escuchar la conversación de dos chicas que pasaban a su lado.

Chica 1: ¿Te has enterado? -¿De qué? -He oído que ha habido un accidente de autobús, y si no recuerdo mal en el iban Shito-san y Chika-san, dos de nuestra escu…

Michiru no presto más atención a la conversación, que tonta había sido, si en este mundo las situaciones importantes se repiten sus muertes también lo harían, y en este mundo no existían los zombies así que ellos… Michiru se sintió mal, ella pensaba que se sentiría aliviada si ellos la recordaran al menos un segundo en su vida, pero, ya no importaba si la habían recordado o no, ellos, ellos… Habían muerto, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un conductor ebrio se acercaba con un camión peligrosamente rápido hacia ella…

Chika's POV

Chika había subido muy contento al autobús porque iba a salir con Michiru, se alejo de sus pensamientos al notar que un chico de su clase que se sentaba a su lado en el autobús le miraba muy fijamente, era Shito, Chika algo incomodo le replico que no mirase a la gente así si no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, después de varias pullitas de cada uno sintieron como que esto ya les había pasado en muchas ocasiones, también notaron que ahora iba a pasar algo que ya conocían, el autobús pareció chocarse con algo ya que se paró en seco después de haber dado varias curvas sin sentido, cuando se levantaron de la caída el autobús volcó, y solo pudieron oír un pitido ensordecedor, de repente, blanco, completamente blanco.

Cuando se hubieron acostumbrado a la luz blanca vieron ante si a un señor de pelo rubio cubierto por una capa también blanca…

Michiru's POV

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, le costaba adaptarse a la luz, se incorporo poco a poco y se miro el cuerpo, tenia cables conectados a los brazos, una mascarilla en la boca y llevaba puesta una bata de hospital, miro a sus lados, había gente sentada a su lado, todos estaban dormidos, pudo reconocerlos a todos, pero no sabía porque estaban allí, de repente noto un pinchazo en el estomago e inconscientemente gimió de dolor, esto despertó a todos los presentes, quienes se agolparon alrededor de Michiru.

C: ¡Michiru, estas bien! Qué alegría, no sabíamos si te recuperarías, mira, hemos venido todos, te recordamos. -Todos parecían muy contentos observando a la estupefacta Michiru

M: Chika-kun, ¿A qué te refieres con lo de que te recordamos? Todos somos compañeros de clase, espera ¿Ese no es el actor que ahora está muy de moda? Su nombre creo que era Sotetsu-kun ¿Cierto?

C: ¿Cómo que no sabes a que me refiero? Hemos vuelto, ya recordamos lo de Z-loan, lo que paso, estamos todos, Shito, Sotetsu, Yomi, Koyomi, Zen, Toko, Shuuji, yo, yo estoy contigo, Michiru…

Mini Chitoose: Tal vez yo pueda aclarar algo sobre esto, no he podido hablar porque sin mi núcleo no poseo mucha energía, pero de vez en cuando se me permite hablar, lo primero, si todos lo recuerdan y no solo Shito y Chika es porque esas memorias estaban encerradas como una sola, y al liberarse su parte se han liberado todas, luego, lo de Michiru… No estoy seguro, pero creo que su memoria no era del todo a largo plazo, sus recuerdos estaban destinados a desaparecer, pero no podían desaparecer directamente o lo más probable es que se desatase _la singularidad_ , es como una persona debajo de la nieve, si la nieve se derrite de pronto la persona nota un fuerte impacto, pero si la nieve va desapareciendo poco a poco, al final, el impacto no es el mismo, ese periodo lo experimentó aproximadamente a la llegada de A-loan, por eso Michiru no recordaba a quién le hizo la promesa de que debía protegerle, ya estaba en una etapa más avanzada, y, ahora parece estar en la fase final, como mucho recordara fragmentos de vez en cuando, pero no creo que dure mucho… -Entonces… -Si, ahora es lo inverso a lo que pasaba antes, Michiru es la que no puede recordarles. -No entiendo lo que dicen, ¿Alguien me explica que está pasando? -Dijo Michiru muy confusa. -No, nada, Michiru-chan, tu solo duerme un poco. -Michiru se durmió debido al cansancio. -Creo que sería mejor no decirle nada a Michiru-chan, seguramente no o creería, y si lo creyese seria un shock demasiado fuerte. -Dijo Zen. -Pero… Yo, yo quiero recuperar a Michiru. -Dijo para sorpresa de todos un Chika lloroso.


End file.
